Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by CassidysPersona
Summary: It's two weeks before Hogwarts Christmas Holidays for Lucius and Narcissa and Lucius has a surprise for Narcissa, making her Christmas even more special.


**A/N: So after getting the writing bug again I've written another Lucissa fic based on their time at Hogwarts around Christmas just a little bit of fun to write really. Reviews are appreciated xxx**

It was the week before the Christmas Holidays where Lucius and Narcissa would undoubtedly see each other. They were both born into strong connected families however, something about frequently meeting around the classroom or outside the castle meant more to her than seeing him when surrounded by so many people. Lucius seemed to be at ease when with Narcissa and Narcissa was at ease when with Lucius, the pair could speak to each other for hours discussing the state of the Wizarding World, their families and political topics that seemed to last for hours. When Lucius tapped her on the shoulder in Advanced Potions she hadn't expected to hear him say, "after class meet me in the common room," there was something about the way he was speaking it was different and the whisper made a shiver go down her spine but in a good way.

So here was Narcissa stood by the fireplace of the Slytherin common room dressed in her uniform swapping a skirt for trousers it was much too cold for skirts. Waiting, her arms folded in impatience ' _where's he got too?'_ Narcissa asked herself internally and as the fireplace crackled and spat she turned her head to face it. Narcissa hadn't noticed the tall figure appear.

"Narcissa," Lucius called and the blonde witch's head turned at once, "I had to sort something I'm sorry."

"I was beginning to think you weren't turning up Mr Malfoy," Narcissa playfully raised an eyebrow then her face broke into a smile, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Narcissa sat down on one of the sofas and then Lucius sat after her.

"I never said anything about talking," Lucius replied as he dug in his pocket just to reassure what he needed was there. Narcissa's sitting position changed she was nervous now, her hands were clasped together in her lap. Lucius squeezed her hands, "you don't need to sound so nervous. I wanted to give you this," Lucius pulled out a tiny box wrapped in green and silver paper that had a red ribbon around it. Narcissa took her hands away from her lap and then took the box out of the hands of Lucius.

Narcissa carefully untied the ribbon, then every so slowly unwrapped the paper. Whilst her younger cousins would've torn them open Narcissa was more reserved and took things slowly, the box was black with silver ribbons painted around the edges she found the open and with a click the box opened. In a soft pad, there was a necklace, a gold necklace in the shape of a Narcissus flower, "how did you know?" Narcissa asked as she touched the symbol. Narcissa had a hard time explaining why she wasn't named after stars or a constellation and had always felt a little bit left out. So she let people think what they wanted about her name but Lucius, he actually knew what it stood for and this meant more than anything else.

"Let me put it on," Lucius offered. Narcissa took the necklace out and held it in the air taking a good look, then she carefully dropped it into Lucius's hand. He touched the back of her neck as he pushed her hair to the side it sent a shiver again as the chain went around her neck she felt him clip it together and pull her hair back to its original position.

"Thank you," Narcissa turned around to face him a smile spreading across her face, she leant her head against the back of the sofa. Her face of happiness soon turned into horror and she shot up in panic,"I haven't got you anything. If I had known-"

"It's fine," Lucius carefully pushed her back down and took her hand in his, "I got you this because I care about you Narcissa. I feel comfortable around you, I feel I can talk and you listen, you're not like the others Narcissa," Lucius felt his heart beating against his chest he had never been good at revealing true feelings.

"Are you ok?" Narcissa noticed the drops of sweat appearing on his forehead and felt his hand shaking.

"I love you," Lucius managed to get out which took the young woman aback, "I didn't want it to come out like this and I had a speech planned but...I love you Cissy and I was wondering...would you, would you like to go on a date with me?" he finally got that last part out the part he had dreaded the most. Narcissa couldn't help but feel affection he clearly had lost his train of thought but the gesture was what meant the most.

"Yes," Narcissa replied quick and easy mostly to stop Lucius's current state of anticipation, "Yes Mr Malfoy I would be delighted to go on a date with you," Narcissa leant in and kissed him on the lips, "you don't have to be so nervous," she reassured by stroking his cheek, "so where are we going?"

"I was going to suggest we go to Hogsmeade and go to The Three Broomsticks. I see you go in there with Florence a lot but if you don't want too," Lucius breathed a sigh of relief when Narcissa made an approving nod, "how about we go tomorrow?" Lucius suggested it was Saturday tomorrow, "at lunchtime?"

The pair leant in for a kiss together their lips touched, for a moment they were in their own little bubble. No one else around them, then what drew them back into reality was the sound of students, "sounds perfect Lucius," Narcissa pulled away and smile, "thank you," she held the charm between her fingers smiling, "for everything."

"You are most welcome," Lucius stood up and held his hand out to Narcissa, "I look forward to our date tomorrow."

"Lucius," Narcissa called to her now who she could call boyfriend, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Narcissa."


End file.
